


She's One of Us *DISCONTINUED*

by God0fMischief



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Platonic Richonne, Woodbury (Walking Dead), Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2018-12-21 21:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11953233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God0fMischief/pseuds/God0fMischief
Summary: Still deeply infatuated with and hateful towards Michonne, The Governor finds the perfect excuse to find, meet, and kidnap her while winning Rick's trust. Meanwhile both the Prison and Woodbury prepare to take on an incoming walker herd while dealing with tension and in-fighting.





	1. A Group Decision

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is an alternate universe and canon divergence. It includes characters and scenarios from both season three and four (specifically those occurring at Woodbury and the Prison), so please be aware of that before you start this. After reading this, if you have any feedback (or are open to being a Beta Reader!) don't hesitate to leave a comment! They're greatly appreciated!
> 
> 8/31 Update - Bumped the rating up from N/A to Teen+ because of some themes depicted in chapter two. This story IS a work in progress so the descriptions, tags, and general story info may change until it's completed. I'll always be sure to let you know in the chapter notes, so keep an eye on them!

“Rick, I think we need to call a temporary truce,” Philip took a sip of water as Rick wiped sweat off of his forehead. It was hotter than any Hell imaginable. “That herd of biters is going to rip our groups apart if we don’t at least stop fighting until they pass. An even better solution would be to team up.”

“And why exactly do you think we should do that, hm?” Rick huffed out. “We could barely come to this abandoned farm on neutral terms. Your men tried to shoot mine.”

Philip shrugged. “They were mouthing off, what can I say? Your boy, Daryl, has one Hell of a mouth much like his brother.”

The two men were silent as they listened to the hot wind blazing past outside. The Governor spotted a towel in a corner of the barn and took slow steps to pick it up. He felt Rick’s eyes boring into his back and laughed.

“You really hate me, don’t you?” he asked without turning around. He paused waiting for an answer and only laughed again when none came. Philip gripped one side of the towel and ripped it in two before tossing a half over to Rick. “See? I can be nice. But only when you’re not testing me.”

A flash of anger burned into Rick’s eyes at the Governor’s words. “And when do I test you? I haven’t done anything to warrant your vitriol. You’re just pissed off you can’t control me and my people.”

“That’s your opinion, Rick.” Philip wiped his face before continuing. “But right now we've got a problem bigger than either of us. That herd is large enough that whether or not it splits into groups, we’re all fucked if we don’t focus our attention on them.”

“How do I know you won’t turn against me and mine the first chance you get? I don’t trust you one bit.”

“Well Andrea trusts me.”

“Michonne doesn't.”

“If I’m to understand correctly, you don’t exactly trust Michonne either.”

Rick’s jaw tensed. “That doesn't matter. She was with you face-to-face and knows your game.”

“Part of it,” the Governor took another sip of water from the plastic bottle and looked down at it. It was almost empty and his mouth was already as dry as a desert. He looked over to Rick and held the bottle out to him. Rick took it and downed the rest of the water. This time Philip’s jaw tensed - it was going to be a long drive back to Woodbury in this heat.

“Rick, I don’t trust you either, but we need to think about the greater good of our people. I gave you options - you can agree to a truce with any fighting between us put on hold, we can join together and take on the herd when they arrive, or you can do the stupid thing and keep trying to fight me as the biters get closer and closer.” He wiped his face before continuing. “Basically you can be neutral, do the right thing, or the stupid thing. Which one sounds more appealing to you?”

Rick rapidly tapped his fingers against his thigh as the gears in his head spun around. The Governor watched him and regretted sharing the last of his water.

“I’ll think about it.”

Inside the Governor balked. Of course he’d ‘think about it’. Philip made his way to the barn’s exit as he talked. “Well don’t take too long, Rick. Knowing you, we’ll all be the walking dead waiting on your answer.”

Rick suddenly felt compelled to strangle Philip.

* * *

“Thank you all for coming out to this meeting. I know you've all been stressed out since we got word from Woodbury that a large walker herd was heading towards our two communities. I sent Daryl out a few days ago to confirm this and, well…It’s true. We've got a few days max until they get here. It’s not much time to get ready, but I've got somethin’ I want y’all to know about.” Rick paused to allow the prison residents to take it all in before continuing.

“The Governor and I had a meeting today to discuss some solutions. We've got three so far, and you might not like them. The first two are to call a truce with the people of Woodbury. We can either keep it neutral until the herd passes, or we can join forces with them and help defeat the walkers. The third is to keep things the way they are and risk Woodbury using the herd as a distraction to attack us. I’m prepared to go with neutrality or linking up.”

The small crowd gathered in the prison began murmuring among themselves about the news. One of the newest residents named Sasha stepped forward. “Truce? All he’s done is instigate fights and attack us. How can we trust him?”

“Not only that,” another resident named Glenn started, “But what about a fourth option - can’t we pack up and leave?”

Daryl Dixon, who stood at Rick’s side, shook his head. “No. That walker herd is big and even though Rick said we've got some time before shit hits the fan, they’ll be here and on our heels whether we leave or stay.”

“Which means we either fight or leave and get split up. Besides,” Rick shrugged, “We've all looked in this area - there’s nowhere else to go.”

“Then what’s your vote?” Michonne leaned against a door frame and stared directly at Rick.

“We’re going to take a chance on the Governor. That’s the only way we’re getting out of this oncoming herd alive.”

“Yeah, definitely.” Michonne rolled her eyes. “We’re going to get the herd out of the way and walk right into one of his traps.”

The crowd emerged into conversation again with some shooting Rick the evil eye and others looking at one another, clearly worried. One woman burst into tears and walked up to Rick. “Can’t we put it to a vote?” she managed to ask between sobs.

“The decision is final,” was his answer.

“So let me get this straight..You’re putting our lives on the line and won’t even allow us a vote on it? You've got to be fucking kidding me!” A big man named Julio piped up. “Who in the Hell do you think you are?”

“I’m the leader of this group and you’ll just have to accept my decision.”

“Fuck that! I didn't sign up for this shit!”

Rick shrugged again. “You did as soon as you stepped foot on the prison grounds. Now I said the decision is final and I-”

Julio moved closer to Rick and stopped just in front of his face. The pair stood nose to nose, each one clearly livid with the other.

Before things could get even more heated, Hershel Greene called the meeting to a close and encouraged everyone to go back to their rooms. “Let’s sleep on it and worry about things tomorrow morning, alright? Goodnight everybody.”

Julio backed away from Rick but still kept his eyes on him. “Yeah, whatever!” He gently led the crying woman out of the room and shot Rick one last dirty look before disappearing.

The crowd slowly dispersed with Rick being the last to leave. Just as he was about to go to his room, he heard slow clapping behind him. When he turned around, he saw it was Michonne and she was grinning at him.

“What?” he asked her, a little confused.

She stopped clapping but kept the smile on her face. “Oh nothing. You’re just sending everyone on a death mission and I thought you deserved a clap for your stupidity.”

“Excuse m-”

“I told you about him! I told you everything I know about that man, and yet here you are having meetings with him and ready to trust him enough to fight by his side! He’s dangerous, Rick, and he’s going to harm us when all this is over.” She walked up to him and sighed. “Think about it, Rick. This zombie herd is the perfect way to get closer to you and pull the rug from out under your feet. I would say ‘be careful’, but you’re way past that.”

Michonne shook her head and walked off down the corridor, leaving Rick to think about what she’d said. It was true she’d told him everything she knew about the Governor and how he’d treated the citizens of Woodbury, and he knew from experience how conniving and ruthless the man could be, but this was a time of emergency. They didn't have enough time to pack up and leave like Glenn had suggested, and not calling a truce with Woodbury would prove dangerous for the Prison.

 _We don’t have enough people to fight that herd by ourselves, either,_  Rick thought to himself. He rubbed his head as he walked into his room and laid down on the bottom bunk next to his sleeping daughter, Judith. Her little eyes opened a crack to peer out at who’d touched her, and he smiled for the first time in weeks. Everything had really gone to shit since….since Lori, but he had Judith and Carl who he loved more than anything else in the world.

It was true that he would have to tread lightly around the Governor and watch his back at all times.

But Rick would readily swallow his pride and do what he felt needed to be done in order to protect his kids.

The rest of the Prison’s residents would just have to go with the flow.


	2. The Sappiest Thing in Georgia

“Philip I need to see them - to _talk_ to them. I think a visit from me will soothe any fears they might have,” Andrea pleaded with the Governor. She looked up at him from her seat and hoped he would let her have her way.

“Andrea, it’s dangerous,” he shook his head. “I know you were with some of those people before the apocalypse, but you’ve got to understand that they’ve changed. They’re different and probably more violent than you remember them!”

She stood up abruptly and crossed her arms over her chest. “You don’t know that! You didn’t know them before and you’re not taking the time to get to know them now! Rick, Hershel, and Maggie are good people. Just give them a chance - give _me_ a chance. I am willing to bet a visit from me will get an answer. You’re just assuming Rick said no to a truce. He’s got shit to do, Philip.”

The Governor turned to face the window looking out over the main street of Woodbury and rolled his eyes. “It’s been two days and the herd is only getting closer.”

“Look at it this way..Either you can be patient and wait for him to send a message, or you can send me and get the news faster. I’ll be at my apartment when you figure it out.” She grabbed her sweatshirt and made her way towards the door when Philip called out to her.

“Wait, Andrea…Wait.” He turned back around to face her with a slight scowl. “Go to the Prison..But take Merle with you.”

“Oh, _anyone_ but Merle! Please!” Andrea exclaimed.

“Take it or leave it altogether.”

Andrea mumbled under her breath as she walked out of the apartment.

“This is great! Just freaking perfect.

* * *

 

A sharp, metallic-sounding knock reverberated on the Governor’s apartment door twenty minutes later, and he immediately knew who it was. “Come in,” he nearly barked while he scribbled notes in a book.

Merle Dixon peeked his head in and quietly entered the room before closing the door behind him. “Just got word from Andrea. We’re about to head out to go to the prison and I figured you might want to see me before I go.”

The Governor laid his notebook down on his desk and lounged back into his chair. “Right you are! But I’m sure you already know what I want, right?”

“Scout their weapons and food store, see what their citizen count is lookin’ like,” Merle replied. “Oh and keep an eye out on that firecracker, Michonne?”

“Bingo! Don’t be too long or too obvious though. Rick and the rest of the prison rats are going to be watching you and Andrea like hawks. I’d say don’t stay longer than five hours, but Andrea will probably want to spend the night. Let her. Just be on guard.”

Merle nodded his head and made to leave before stopping in his tracks. “You think Rick might try anything?”

“On you, maybe. Make sure you’ve got a revolver and a sharp knife. I wouldn’t be surprised if they confiscate the gun, so make sure to hide the knife.”

“Got it! See you in a day or less.”

Once Merle was gone, the Governor rested his head upon his hands and let his mind wander. Suddenly he thought of Michonne and how haughty she had been during her temporary stay at Woodbury. The moment he saw her on the grounds he knew Michonne was trouble; she wasn’t satisfied with anything she saw and Andrea couldn’t seem to persuade her to relax for anything in the world. And while that headstrong attitude made him angry enough to want to kill the woman, a part of him could not help but be amazed and intrigued that nothing he did impressed her.

He sat up straight and opened one of the desk drawers to reveal a jumbled mess of papers within. After a little rummaging around, he found what he was looking for - a blueprint of an unused basement underneath his apartment building. On the right side of the sheet were multiple drawings of an old dental chair he’d found, each with different gadgets and devices attached to them. He had started sketching them out the day Michonne had snuck out of the town and headed off to the Prison, and he intended the chair to be just for her.

The Governor looked down at the soon-to-be constructed torture device and grinned with a sinister look in his eyes.

“Soon you’ll pay,” he whispered to himself satisfactorily. “Soon.”

* * *

 

“Rick, can I talk to you for a minute?” Maggie Greene leaned against the cement door frame of Rick’s room.

“Yeah, just a second,” came the reply. Rick picked up a sleeping Judith and laid her next to his son on the top bunk. Carl shifted around and mumbled unintelligibly but didn’t wake up. Instead he rested a protective hand against his baby sister’s chest.

“Let’s take a walk,” Rick said, already a few steps ahead of Maggie. After a few minutes of walking side by side in silence, the two were outside in the fresh air. The sun was high in the sky and beat down hot on them. Rick felt his skin beginning to perspire under the heat. “What’s up, Maggie?”

“We need to have an emergency plan in place. A few, actually,” she said to him, shielding her eyes from the sun. “We need to pack emergency food, weapons, and equipment if we get overrun by the herd and have a game plan in case the Governor wants to use the walkers against us somehow.”

Rick nodded his head as she finished. “I’ve been thinking about this too, but we don’t have much to spare right now, Maggie. We’re already rationing the food as much as we can and even though it’s a good idea, what do you think would happen if I was to tell these people we’ve got to make more cuts? I’m already everyone’s worst enemy!”

“Not everyone’s!” Beth Greene walked up with a smile on her face. “Maggie, daddy wants to see you.”

“Alright,” Maggie put an arm around her sister’s shoulder. “Well at least think about it, Rick.”

“I will.”

As the sisters walked back into the prison, Maggie turned around. “Beth is right, you know? Not everyone here hates you. People are just tired.”

Rick managed a small smile and opened his mouth to speak when he saw Daryl walk past. "Daryl!” he shouted while jogging over to his friend. “Any news on the herd?”

He paused and waited for Rick to catch up to him. “Group’s bigger than before by a few walkers. They’re moving at the same pace as before though, so I’d say we got a good four or five days before they get to us…If we’re lucky.” Daryl answered while he adjusted an arrow in his crossbow. “I’m going out hunting, so I’ll see you later.”

“Alright,” Rick pat him on the back. “You be careful out there, you hear?” Rick watched him head out of the gates and hoped he returned with lots of game.

The food rations were running lower than low.

* * *

 

“This way, pretty princess,” Merle pointed towards a cluster of trees in the forest.

Andrea shook her head and adjusted the straps on her backpack. “Merle, I’m telling you - it’s the other way!”

“That’s the long route, woman. We go that way and it’ll take us half the day to get to the Prison. If we cut through here we’ll be there in two hours tops.”

“And if we get lost?”

“Then I’ll do the chivalrous thing and say ‘I’m sorry’,” Merle said mockingly. “I’m right and you know it!”

Andrea silently conceded and headed off in the direction Merle had pointed at. For once the forest seemed peaceful enough to relax in but she knew better than to actually do that. On they walked in silence, Andrea in front and Merle a few steps behind. They stepped over fallen tree branches and walkers so decayed they could barely move their jaws. Occasionally they came across a few un-dead stragglers, but they were so few and far between that Andrea began to wonder if most of the zombies in the area had left.

Merle stopped and set his backpack on the ground. He grabbed a water bottle from inside and took a long gulp before saying, “Straight up ahead there’ll be a poison ivy bush. You know what those look like right?”

“Yeah,” Andrea replied, slowly trudging forward over a pile of rocks.

“Good. Keep your head on you and steer clear of it, and we’ll be there in about ten or twenty.”

* * *

 

Michonne sat on a boulder near the far gate of the Prison and looked out at the walkers roaming around outside. Some of them clung to the gate and made clawing motions in her direction. She looked down at her sheathed Katana and considered using the walkers for practice when Beth walked up to her.

“Hi!” the young girl greeted her cheerfully. Michonne only nodded her head as acknowledgment.

“You don’t say much, do you?” Beth asked, sitting down on the ground next to Michonne.

“Don’t have much to say.”

“Believe it or not, most of the time I don’t either, but I force myself to appear happy.” Beth began fidgeting with a leaf. “I know it’s gets under people’s skin most of the time, but at least they have something else to focus on.”

Michonne looked down at the little girl with a small expression of disbelief. Here was a girl young enough to be her sister or, better yet, her daughter, but she was already making mature sacrifices so that others would feel better. Michonne looked back at the walkers gathered outside of the gate and sighed. The apocalypse was making children grow up much too fast.

“Michonne?”

“Hm?”

Beth took a deep breath and looked the woman in her eyes. “Look…I know you’re uncomfortable here and you probably think a lot of people here aren’t..very fond of you, but I want to change that. You were probably wandering around before, but you don’t have to do that anymore..Not if you don’t want to.”

She saw a twinkle of shyness float across Michonne’s eyes before she got an answer. “What are you saying? I mean..I don’t think Rick wants me here.”

“He’s our leader but sometimes that doesn’t matter. If we want you here, you stay. You’ve already got three votes-” Michonne looked at Beth a little puzzled. “Me, my sister, and my daddy - we like you. In time everyone else will too! You just gotta put some effort in!”

Michonne sighed and looked away. “I don’t mean be somethin’ you’re not,” Beth continued. “Just..Be a little more personable. I’m sure you were a big teddy bear before all this happened,” she gestured towards the walkers.

“A teddy bear?” Michonne raised her eyebrow at her.

“The sappiest thing in Georgia!”

Michonne laughed and turned to smile at Beth. “Okay, I’ll make an effort. But I’m telling you now I don’t care what Rick thinks of me. He’s already made it clear he can’t take good advice or stand me.”

Beth shrugged her shoulders and stood up. “Like I said - sometimes his word doesn’t matter.” She picked up Michonne’s sword and held it out to her. “Now let’s go! I need your help with somethin’.”

Michonne took it and walked beside Beth. “Why do I have a feeling you said all those nice things just to get me to help you?”

Beth beamed at her and shrugged again. “No idea!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feedback is greatly appreciated!


	3. Trials in Humidity

Rick’s eyes opened slowly and he sighed. From the lack of sounds outside his family’s cell, he was probably the only one awake. He stared up at the bottom of the top bunk and, as reality seemed to set back in, he felt his chest tighten and tears well up in his eyes. Something was wrong with Judith, and he wasn’t sure how he could help her anymore. All of the previous day’s supply runs had come up with just enough food to feed everyone but no infant formula for little Judy. If Rick couldn’t find any…He choked down a sob.

Well he’d already lost Lori. He couldn’t lose Judith too.

He took slow deep breaths and sat up on the edge of the bed, crouching just low enough that his head wouldn’t hit the rail above him. The window outside showed it was just barely dawn - the sky was still dark blue but there was enough sunlight to illuminate the room with an eerie, early-morning glow. His fingers searched underneath his bed for his jacket and once they had gotten purchase, he grabbed it and shrugged it on. With another deep breath Rick stood up and turned around to make sure his sleeping son was alright on the top bunk. He walked over to Judith’s crib and bent down to caress her cheek. There was enough light to see her small lips were chaffing and dark circles were developing under her eyes.

The tears began to well up again and Rick rushed out of the room before they could fall. He made his way to the main door of the prison one step at a time, trying to take his mind off of the possibility that he wouldn’t be able to save his daughter.

He walked up to the chain-link fence separating the compound from the field beyond it and observed the walkers roaming around outside the farthest gate. For once they were quiet.

He took a deep breath and let the tears held at bay fall silently.

* * *

“You said you were going to say sorry,” Andrea huffed out before taking a sip of water.

Merle looked at her sideways and wiped his groggy eyes. “Huh?”

“You said if we got lost you’d say you were sorry to me.”

“We’re not lost! We’re..”

“We’re what? Taking a leisure stroll?” she picked up her backpack and scowled at Merle. It was almost unbelievable how stubborn he was. Almost.

He clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes. “We’ll get there. Just keep quiet so the walkers don’t hear ya!”

Andrea grumbled and began walking west just as a cool breeze rushed past. Nearly all was silent in the forest besides a few birds chirping and both of their packs jingling in time with their footsteps. They walked on in complete silence, both fed up with one another and ready to be done with the journey. Yesterday they had quarreled with one another over the amount of time it was taking to reach the Prison, and neither of them had backed down much.

_“Merle, you said it would take two hours tops! It’s been at least that and we’re no where near the Prison than we were before! We should have just taken my way.” Andrea exclaimed furiously._

_“Calm down, pretty princess,” Merle replied with a nasty edge to his voice. “We just went a little off course - we’ll be there in no time, alright?”_

_“You know what? I don’t believe you. Maybe we should just split up, huh?”_

_Merle shook his head. “You know the Governor won’t like that. You stay with me and we go my way.”_

_“This is exactly why - Ugh!” Andrea groaned. “I can’t believe this.”_

_Andrea stalked off ahead of Merle without another word, while secretly wishing she could tie him to a tree and be done with him._

_But he was right. Philip wouldn’t like that._

She rolled her eyes at the memory and kept going until Merle called out to her.

“What?!” she asked, still pissed at him.

He walked up next to her and pointed towards the left. “It’s there! I know where we went off course now. And judging by the sky -” he looked up for a second, “- I’d say we’ll be there by five or six.”

“Maybe we should hold off for a little while. It’s a bit early.”

Merle started walking without Andrea. “I’m sure they wouldn’t be against a couple old friends paying a visit. Besides - I wanna see my brother!”

Andrea pursed her lips and followed him.

* * *

Michonne unzipped her backpack and dug around until she found what she was looking for - a pack of spearmint gum ready to be enjoyed. She smiled to herself and unwrapped a stick just as someone knocked on the bars of her cell. She turned around, an eyebrow already quirked up showing skepticism.

It was Rick.

Of course it was Rick.

She almost wanted to walk past him without giving him another speck of her attention, but she knew it had to be urgent if he was paying a visit to her in her quarters.

“What’s up?” she asked him, standing up straight and pushing her backpack underneath her bunk with the side of her boot.

“We need more people to go on a scavenge mission and I was wondering if you were up for it,” he returned. “Supplies are running low.”

“Okay..” she mused. A second later her Katana sword was strapped to her back. “When are we heading out?”

“Talk to Daryl,” Rick said as he stepped out of her way. For the first time the two of them walked side by side in neutral silence. But Michonne couldn’t help but break it.

“Have you given the Governor an answer yet? We’ve only got a few days left before that herd gets here.”

Rick snorted and shook his head. “No, I haven’t given him a response yet. We’ve all been too busy here trying to get our resources together. But my decision hasn’t changed. I’ll get word to him before sundown.”

“Rick, I-”

“My decision hasn’t changed.” He repeated.

“I know. Look..I really want you to think this through,” Michonne said to him as calmly as possible. “You’re inviting him back into not only your life, but everyone else’s. Your children's too!”

At the mention of his kids, Rick’s nose began to flare up out of indignation. “Don’t talk about my kids!”

A sad smile crossed Michonne’s face. “Why? It’s true! The Governor is a monster and you two have never been able to meet halfway on anything! He’s a sadist who keeps secrets and has fish tanks filled with walker heads. Why can’t you just consider the other option?”

“What? You want us to keep butting heads with him?” Rick gritted his teeth. “Or leave this place and go back to wandering around?”

“No! Why can’t you just be neutral with him? We’ll find a way to take the walkers that come our way on our own. We don’t need his help! He’s conniving and I’d bet anything that he’s going to use the herd as a chance to take you on when you least expect it.”

“My people are running out of energy! We can’t do this alone, so we’re not!”

“You won’t even think about what I’m saying to you,” Michonne frowned at Rick but kept her stare level.

“I’m tired of you questioning every decision I make! You’re always so suspicious of everything I do and can’t seem to be happy with much of anything. I’m tired of it and, quite frankly, I don’t think you belong here!” Rick fired back at her.

For a short minute there was silence. Michonne’s jaw tensed at his words and an image of Beth popped into her mind.

“I was told otherwise, but maybe you’re right.. Maybe I don’t belong here,” she whispered in reply.

Before Rick could say anything else, Glenn Rhee jogged over to his side with a concerned expression on his face. “It’s Judith - something’s wrong!”

Without a word, Rick and Michonne followed Glenn back into the Prison. Glenn led them to Hershel’s cell where Rick felt his knees almost buckle at the sight in front of him; Beth held a ghostly white Judith in her arms with tears in her eyes. The breath coming from the infant’s lungs sounded labored and desolate - like she was holding on by a thread.

Michonne felt her stomach drop and her eyes began to sting as sadness crept in. “What- What’s wrong with her?”

Hershel Greene appeared at Glenn’s side and looked directly at Rick. “She needs breast milk, and since we don’t have any nursing women here, the only other option is formula. And we need it fast!”

Rick turned to Hershel with tears in his eyes, “Th-They haven’t been able to find any during the scavenges. We’ve been looking and…”

Hershel stood beside Rick and pat his back. “Son, you need to look a little harder. She might not make it through the rest of the day.”

“Dad?” Carl Grimes came up next to Michonne and stared at his baby sister.

His father couldn’t seem to find any words to say that would comfort his son or him. Instead he grabbed him and held him to his chest while he stared at his dying baby.

For uncountable minutes, everyone listened to Judith’s strained breathing and tried to hold back tears. No one seemed to notice that Michonne had slipped away.


	4. The Blood of Mice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place on the same day as the previous, 'Trials in Humidity'.

Michonne perched atop a roof and looked down at the walkers roaming the streets below. She raked her eyes over the small shopping plaza and found just what she was looking for; a small, seemingly empty grocery store called Lucky’s. She jumped down from her position on the roof and immediately brought out her Katana sword from it’s sheath. A few walkers advanced towards her but were beheaded in seconds. With precision and agility, she sliced through the walkers one, two, sometimes three at a time. In under 10 minutes, the immediate area was void of zombies - the coast was clear! She slipped the sword back into the sheath and strapped it to her back as she approached the grocery store while paying attention to her surroundings. Walkers weren’t the only enemies around these days.

She pulled the front door of the grocery store open gently and listened for any signs of life or the un-dead. Once confident she was indeed alone, Michonne proceeded into the store and grabbed a large, dusty duffel bag and red plastic basket. She flew past the different shelves, tossing things she knew the Prison needed into the bag as she went. After a moment Michonne paused to catch her breath when it finally hit her - the store looked relatively untouched. Granted, most of the shelves were barren and a few cash register draws were open and completely empty, but there were still dried goods and tools stocked up.

She took a quick moment to evaluate all the items she’d managed to stuff in the duffel bag before she hiked it over her shoulder. There was just one more thing she needed to grab before she could leave. After a few more minutes of searching, she found some unopened boxes in a back room with a large logo on it.

“Johnson’s baby formula,” she read aloud. Just what she was looking for.

* * *

“Rick!” Glenn Rhee called down from his post in the watchtower. “We’ve got some visitors!”

Rick looked out into the distance and saw two figures emerging from the woods. “Who is it?”

“Can’t see them clearly! But whoever it is had better act fast. There’s a lot of walkers outside the fence.”

Rick had half a mind to shrug and go back inside. He had enough to deal with already and strangers were rarely ever welcome at the Prison these days. Instead he walked across the field and stared out through the chain link fence at the newcomers. “Who are you?!” Rick yelled out to them, but they didn’t seem to hear. Both were busy fighting off walkers. “I said _who are you_?!” he called out again, this time louder than before.

“It’s me, Rick!” A familiar voice rang out. 

“Andrea?” 

“Yeah! Now do you mind helping us out a bit?”

Rick grinned as he took his gun out of its holster and checked to make sure there were bullets inside. He then aimed and shot a few walkers advancing on Andrea and the unknown man beside her. “Who’s that with you?”

“Hi Rick!” a voice called. Rick immediately tasted bile in his mouth.

Merle.

“What the hell are y’all doin’ here?” Rick asked again, shooting down the last few walkers and opening the gate the let the pair through. “I know you haven’t defected from Woodbury, Merle!”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, sweet stuff,” Merle replied snottily. “We’re here on business. The Gov’ wants an answer from you here and now.”

Rick could only smirk.

* * *

The Governor fumbled around in his pockets, searching for a ring of keys. The day had been good and he wanted to share it with the one person who mattered. He unlocked the closet door of his apartment and was bathed in blue light. There were no longer fish tanks with walker heads floating around in them - Michonne had seen to that. He bristled at the thought that she had almost come close to finding what was behind the linen closet door. Philip attempted to calm himself down and unlocked the door slowly. Low growling immediately greeted him from the darkness and he hesitantly reached out to the figure emerging. The silhouette came into clear view wearing a small, flower-print dress, white stockings, and a thick cable that tied her arms to her sides and around her waist. 

He knelt down and looked at his daughter, Penny Blake, and frowned; the skin around her glassy eyes seemed to be decaying at an even faster rate than usual and her snarling sounded feeble.

“You’re hungry, aren’t you, sweetie?” Philip spoke softly. He reached out towards her face and brushed a lock of hair out of the way, careful not to get near her mouth. “I brought a treat for you!” Here he pulled out a freshly killed mouse and held it in front of her jaws. Penny snapped up the creature in one bite and chewed down hard on the bones which produced a loud, crunching sound. The blood of the mouse dripped out of the corner of her mouth.

Philip’s stomach did a somersault. He never liked seeing the blood.

There came a knock at the door from the front of his apartment. He kissed his daughter on the head, led her back into the linen closet, and rushed out of the room. Just as he locked the closet, the knock came again. “Just a minute!” he called out. He walked briskly to the front door and opened it to see Caesar Martinez, the head of Woodbury’s army. “What is it?” Philip asked, turning to sit down at his desk. 

“It’s Andrea and Merle. They’re still gone. We had some guys track their path and they say it looks like they got lost but eventually arrived at the Prison a few hours ago.” Martinez reported in a flat tone. 

“Shit!” The Governor took a deep breath.

“Do you want us to go and get them?”

“No!” came the reply. “No, let them be. I’ll give them an extra day. We need an answer from Rick and Andrea is the only one who can get him to start talking. Merle is there to scout their resources anyway. Pull back your men if you haven’t already and wait for my approval next time.”

“Got it..But, sir? We’ve only got four days left until those biters show up.”

“So be it. When they get here we’ll leave the prison rats to fend for themselves if Rick doesn’t give an answer. After that we’ll have a little chat..”

Martinez smirked and nodded his head. “Whatever you need, know that I’m down for it.”

The Governor managed to smile at Martinez. “That’ll be all, Caesar. Thank you!”

As soon as the younger man turned his back to leave, the smile vanished from Philip’s face. He had told the citizens of Woodbury that Rick and his people wanted a civil union with them - one that would end in a truce and a possible merging of the two communities. Philip was banking on the truce, which would provide not only an excuse to capture Michonne but an easier way to devour the Prison and its resources. If Rick said no to the deal it would make Philip look bad to his people. His power over them would be questioned and undermined. Philip slammed his fist against his desk.  
  
That just would not do.

* * *

Carl Grimes sat down on the ground next to a flowerbed and took a sip of water. He watched Hershel and Beth Greene tend to the plants quietly, trying to learn as much as he could when someone called his name just loud enough to make him jump.

“Carl!”

His father.

“Yeah, dad?”

Rick made his way through the rows of budding plants over to his son with a scowl. Carl guessed whatever was going on wouldn’t be good news for him. Hershel and Beth didn’t seem to notice.

“Have you seen Michonne? She’s been gone all day!”

Carl thought for a minute and realized it had been a few hours since he had. “No, dad. Last time I saw her was when Hershel broke the news to us about Judith.” Rick heard his son’s voice crack at the word ‘Judith’ and felt his heart drop into his stomach. He shrugged it off for the moment and turned to Hershel with a quirked eyebrow, posing the same question.

Hershel shook his head and shrugged. “The last time you saw her is the last time we did, too. I’m sure she’ll be back, Rick! Don’t worry about it.”

“I just got a feelin’…I think she’s up to somethin’. Or maybe she ditched us and left.”

“I wonder why that is..” Beth said under her breath.

“What?” Rick looked at her with a measure of surprise.

“Beth-” Hershel began but was interrupted.

“No, daddy. I gotta say this!” Beth faced Rick and looked him dead in his eyes. “I said ‘I wonder why that is’! Is it really a surprise that she would leave? Nothing you do or say to her makes her feel welcome here, no matter what she does. All Michonne tries to do is help you but you slam her every chance you get! If you’d just… _Try_ getting to know her-”

“I’m gonna stop you right there,” Rick bellowed. “You don’t know what you’re talking about! Listen, I know you like her, but Michonne has been nothing but nasty and disrespectful. She hasn’t done anything to contribute to our group either!”

Beth dropped the shovel in her hand and walked up to Rick. “That’s a lie and you know it! She’s goes on scavenges just like everyone else. She always comes back with as many supplies as she can find - Are you saying that’s not good enough? Because by that standard, Daryl, Sasha, Glenn, Maggie, and just about _everyone_ else here isn’t up to your standards either! And when’s the last time you went on a run, huh?”

“Beth, watch your mouth!” Hershel warned his daughter. She was going a bit too far.

“It’s okay, Hershel. I apologize for arguing with her. I’m not in the best mood right now.”

Beth rolled her eyes and rested a hand on her hip. “When are you ever?”

“You know what? I shouldn’t even be freaking out over this. It’s a good thing she’s gone! Now we don’t have to look over our shoulders anymore!”

“I hope she makes you eat your words.” Beth grumbled at Rick before jogging off back to the Prison courtyard.

Hershel looked at Rick with grave anger and disappointment coloring his eyes. He knew it took a lot for Beth to argue with someone and inside he agreed with his daughter. Before he could say anything, Carl pointed out towards the forest edge and shouted:

“Dad, look!” Carl saw a figure limping their way towards the gate. 

“Is that a walker?” Hershel asked, not taking his eyes off it.

“No,” Carl shook his head and walked up closer to the gate. “See the red basket?”

The two men examined the figure in silence as it got closer to the compound. The walkers outside didn’t seem to be interested in whoever it was. 

“It’s Michonne,” he said with a smile. “She came back!”

Michonne leaned up against the gate and stared into Rick’s eyes with a fierceness that nearly made him want to look away. He looked at her figure and saw she was shouldering a large bag in addition to the red basket Carl had pointed out moments before. Through the holes in the gate he faintly made out the letters _F-O-R-M-U_ on the canisters in the basket and felt like the air had been knocked out of his lungs. A walker beside Michonne began to sniff at her and Rick's eyes trailed down her leg to see an open wound bleeding profusely.

“Is she bit?” he turned to Carl. His son shrugged and began opening the gate as Rick and Hershel watched Michonne drop the supplies and unsheathe her sword. She swung the Katana around expertly, beheading as many walkers as she could before her leg gave out under her and caused her to trip. Instantly a walker was crouched over her, raising a claw to grab her by her throat. In under a second the walker collapsed beside her with blood and goo oozing out of his head. He’d been shot at point blank range.

Rick shot at a few more before rushing over to her side and helping her back into the safety of the Prison’s gates. Hershel closed the gate with Carl running in just in time after picking up the duffel bag and basket Michonne had dropped. The group hurried back into the Prison and laid Michonne on the ground to examine her leg. 

“It’s not a bite if that’s what you were wondering,” Hershel reported. 

Carl handed the red basket to his father and knelt down besides a fainting Michonne. Rick held up the basket’s contents and bit his lower lip in angst. Just as he had suspected.

Baby formula.

Beth’s voice rang over and over in his head as he looked down at Michonne.

_“I hope she makes you eat your words.”_

Rick got down on his knees and helped Hershel tend her wound.


	5. A Day of Electricity and a Swim Through Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the two month wait! I had writer's block and then little pieces of life happened. Working on the next chapter already :) Hope you're able to enjoy this one!
> 
> This chapter takes place the next day!

“Michonne?” A voice called through the haze. Michonne tried to open her eyes and see clearly but her head was spinning and there was a loud ringing in her head. “Michonne, can you hear me?”

Afraid her voice would be too weak to hear, she nodded her head as best she could at whoever was calling her. The memories of the day popped back into her mind and she remembered she had been injured during…

“You were injured during a run.” A steady, male voice reminded her. “If you can, we’d like you to tell us what happened.”

Her vision began to clear up and soon she saw Hershel Greene sitting on a chair beside her bed. Daylight poured through the large window outside her cell and outlined the presence of another figure, whose face she couldn’t see, leaning against the door frame.

“I wasn’t bitten, if that’s what you were wondering. On my way back from the run a walker took me by surprise and I tripped on a glass shard,” she took a deep breath to steady herself before continuing. “I moved the wrong way and it ripped into my leg.”

“And the walker?” Hershel inquired.

“I killed him and smeared his guts on me so I could get back here in time..How is Judith?”

A smile showed up on Hershel’s face. “She’s doing better already, thanks to you! She’s already breathing a little easier, and Beth is keeping a sharp eye on her. When your leg is better healed up, I think you should go see about her.”

Michonne returned the smile and nodded. “I think that would be a good idea! Thank you, Hershel. I appreciate it.”

“Don’t mention it!” He said as he got up to leave. “Just do me a favor and lay low for a little bit. There’s nothing to worry about with your leg - I’ve bandaged it up real good. Right now you just need to keep the pressure off it, alright?”

She nodded her head and looked at the faceless figure as Hershel left. The person stepped into the cell and sat down in the chair opposite the bed.

“Rick,” she said, uncertain she wanted to talk to him. “How can I help you?”

“Thank you,” he blurted out. “Thank you.”

The two were silent for a moment as Michonne let the words sink in. She thought back to the moment Rick had broken down at the sight of his sick daughter and sighed. As long as she was okay..

“Don’t mention it.”

“But I needed to say that to you,” Rick paused before continuing. “I- Thank you. Just thank you.”

For the first time ever, Michonne smiled at Rick.

* * *

“Rise and shine, kid!” Merle exclaimed, as he tapped his metallic prosthetic on the cell bars of Daryl’s room. His younger brother groaned and sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. “Get on up and show your brother some love, Mr. Dixon!”

Daryl grunted at his brother and grabbed his crossbow and arrows without a word. If he was going to be around his brother, he was going to want to shoot something.  
  
“Where you goin’, bro?”

“Hunting,” was all Daryl said in reply.

For uncountable minutes, Daryl and Merle walked side by side off of the Prison grounds and into the forest. For hours, his brother talked on and on about only God knew what, not seeming to care about or notice his lack of words, when he had finally had enough.

“Merle! Shut up! Just for one minute, could you please be quiet?!” Daryl exploded.

“Woah there, boy! What’s gotten into you?”

“I just need you to shut up for _one_ minute, alright? I didn’t even invite you out here.”

“So your brother needs permission to hang out with you now?”

Ignoring his brother, Daryl bent down on one knee and positioned his crossbow swiftly. In under a second an arrow darted from it and flew into a small bush next to the base of a tree. He stood up and walked over to the bush, and picked up a squirrel laying within. 

He threw the dead creature at his brother, who caught it effortlessly, and began walking deeper into the woods. “Why are you here, Merle?” he asked. “Did that twisted sum’ bitch send you out here to do some dirty work?”

“Not at all,” Merle lied, shaking his head. “I wanted to see you, was all. And I needed a change of scenery. Things get too…boring at Woodbury sometimes. But really, D - do I need permission to hang with you? You got somethin’ on your mind?”

“Whatever, man.”

After a moment of silence, Merle piped up. “They treatin’ ya good here, bro?”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah.” Merle imitated him. “You gettin’ enough to eat? Are you comfortable?”

Daryl whirled around and faced his brother. “Why?”

Holding up his hands in resignation, Merle took a slight step back in surprise over his brother’s defensiveness. “Woah, there! I meant nothing by it. I just wanna know if Rick Grimes is taking care of my baby brother or not! ‘Cause if he ain’t, you know there’s always a place for you in Woodbury.”

Daryl spit on the ground and turned back around, continuing his walk. “Screw that. The day I go to Woodbury is the day I lose my dignity.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“You know exactly what I mean, man! The Governor upped and made you and every other person at Woodbury his bitch, including Andrea. Why’d I wanna be like that? We may have our problems at the Prison but at least Rick isn’t beatin’ us down and lyin’ about it to our faces.”

“What kind of problems you havin’?” Merle stared at the back of his brother’s head intently, waiting for an answer.

“Rations. We’re having some problems with that, but we’ll figure it out.”

“Woodbury ain’t got them kinds of issues, D. And you know damn well I ain't nobody's bitch! The Governor treats me and every other citizen good enough, so watch your mouth. But as for comin' back with me...just think about it, alright?”  
  
Daryl crouched down on the ground and quietly motioned for Merle to do the same. In silence they watched a deer rip the bark off a tree about ten feet away. With his right hand, Daryl reached behind his back and grabbed an arrow. In a flash it was loaded into his crossbow and carefully aimed at the unsuspecting creature. The arrow flew from his weapon and, in the blink of an eye, the deer collapsed to the ground, with the arrow protruding from its skull. Daryl turned to look at his brother and shook his head.

“I don’t care what Woodbury got or don’t got. I’d swim through Hell before I call that son of a bitch ‘Governor’ with respect.”

Merle pouted his lips and trekked over to the deer. He dislodged the arrow from its head and looked at what was left of the bloody, fragmented tip with a worried expression. 

War was coming and he hoped his brother would make the right decision.

* * *

Andrea came out of her cell and was greeted by Beth and Hershel when she emerged. “Hi!” Beth exclaimed. “How are you?”

“I’m fine,” Andrea nodded her head and smiled at the young girl. “Um..Do you know where I can find Michonne by any chance?”

Beth looked at her father for a second, passing along the question with her eyes. When he shrugged his shoulders in answer, she shook her head at Andrea. “Not specifically, no…But there’s this spot on the side of the prison I find her at sometimes. I think she likes to hang there when she’s got nothing to do.”

“You mean she doesn’t talk to anyone here?” Andrea asked.

“Not really. I just got her to open up to me the other day.”

“Hm..Well I’ll go look around,” Andrea replied, beginning her walk to the exit. Once out in the main courtyard, she started the search for her friend. When she finally found her, she was a little taken aback; Michonne was sitting on a makeshift bench, resting her head against the wall behind with her eyes closed. The sun shone on her face, giving it a relaxing and warming glow. Andrea wondered what Michonne had been like before the world had gone to Hell and it occurred to her that she’d never seen her friend truly smile.

“Michonne?” Andrea called out to her a little guiltily. 

Her friend’s eyes slowly opened up, with rays of light illuminating her brown eyes. The expression on Michonne’s face was that of confusion after having a daydream cut short. As she made eye contact with Andrea, she stood up abruptly and a small smile graced her lips. “Andrea,” she said in a friendly tone. “It’s about time you came!”

Andrea walked up closer to Michonne shaking her head. “I’m not here to stay. Merle and I are here on business.”

At the mention of Merle’s name, the small trace of a smile on Michonne’s face slowly dissipated. “I know, I know,” Andrea conceded. “His coming along wasn’t my idea at all, but Philip was insistent on it and-”

“Philip?” Michonne’s eyes narrowed as she said this unfamiliar name. Andrea felt a lump in her throat grow out of nowhere; she wasn’t here to argue.

“The Governor.”  
  
“So you’re his little errand girl now? And here I thought you were here on a friendly visit!”

“I am!” Andrea yelled out. “Michonne, not everything Philip or I do is an attack towards you!”

“Like Hell it is! He’ll stop at nothing until he’s laid waste to this prison! You and the others back at Woodbury are the only ones who don’t see it…or don’t care.”

“You have got to stop being so paranoid, Michonne! Not everyone in this world is out to get you! Philip sent me here to talk to Rick - get an answer on the truce they talked about. That. Is. All. Stop being so… _ridiculous_!”

Michonne closed her eyes and took a slow breath. “Andrea, if anyone is being ridiculous, it’s you. You’re fighting for the wrong side, and, if Rick goes through with this truce, there will be repercussions.”

“You’re wrong, Michonne.” Andrea shook her head. “This truce is going to work out - just wait and see.”

Michonne stepped back and grabbed her Katana sword from the bench she had sat on earlier and sighed. She walked past Andrea with a slight limp in the direction of the prison’s main courtyard, but stopped after a few paces.

Turning back, she looked at Andrea and, in a quiet, steady voice asked, “What is it going to take for you to see how deranged he really is?”

Before she could answer, Michonne turned a corner and left from Andrea’s view.

* * *

“So what’d Rick say?” Merle asked as he sat down on a concrete bench inside the prison. 

“He agreed to the truce. Said the prison will be neutral with Woodbury,” came the answer.

“And?”

“ _And_ ,” Andrea said excitedly, “I got him to agree to fighting the biter herd with us!”

“Well I’ll be!” Merle exclaimed, smiling a little incredulously at Andrea. “I thought he’d say no, with his hardheaded ass! Guess we can head back to Woodbury now.”

“Yeah, might as well. We already went over the one day limit.”

“You headin’ out?” Daryl appeared in the corridor with his crossbow strapped across his back, with Maggie at his side.

“Looks like it. Bet you’re glad about that, huh?” 

“The sooner all this can be over, the better,” Maggie said, breaking the silence. “I think it’s best y’all go so we can get the ball rolling.”

Merle looked Maggie up and down with a perverse glint in his eye before responding. “You tryin’ to rush us out of here, gal? Don’t be so hostile! Rick called a truce, and I think you’d better abide by it.”

“Or what?” Maggie spit back, crossing her arms over her chest. “Don’t tell me you care about being neighborly now. We may have a truce goin’, but that doesn’t make us friends.”

Sensing tensions rise, Andrea raised her arms and motioned for the pair to calm down. “Hey, why don’t we all just calm down-”

“Nothin’ to calm down about. Once this shit is over we can go back to leavin’ each other alone,” Daryl shrugged his shoulders and walked towards the exit.

“You ain’t fond of this truce, little brother?”

He stopped just before reaching the door. “Hell no. You know I can’t stand Woodbury as much as Michonne or anyone else here.”

“Come on, Daryl,” Andrea implored. “Can’t you guys just put your bias aside this once and let the Governor prove to you how honest he is?”

“Honest?” Maggie nearly exploded with disbelief and anger. “Michonne told us how he won’t let any of the regular citizens leave. She told us how controlling and manipulative he is with his soldiers and” - Maggie slowly looked from Andrea to Merle - “ his lackeys. He shot at Rick, tried to hunt down Michonne - the list is almost endless.”

“That was all just a misunderstanding, Maggie. If you’d just get to know him, he-”

“I’m not going to waste my time, Andrea. Just know that even though Rick has agreed to a truce, most of us living here didn’t. We’ll abide by his word, but that’s as far as our loyalty will go. We’re not friends and never will be.”

Maggie followed Daryl out of the door and let it close powerfully behind her. After a few moments of silence, Andrea and Merle looked at one another, both with bad tastes in their mouths.

“Well I guess that’s that,” Merle said, exasperated.

“Yeah…” Andrea said, exhausted from the argument. “I guess it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> 9/16/18 Update - I have discontinued this fan fic because I don't even watch TWD anymore. The show has really gone downhill and I have no inspiration anymore. I apologize for keeping everyone who happened to like this story hanging.


End file.
